Nouvelle Enfance
by cealya potter
Summary: Venez decouvrir une Hermione et un Drago different , harry a cause d'une potion inventer retombe dans sa toutes petite enfance et devras re grandire normalement , il lui faudras de nouveau parents et ces parents seront?des reviews svp les chap 123456
1. Chapter 1

TITRE Nouvelle Enfance

Effet non désiré CH.1

Cela se passe vers le début de la septième année de Harry, Hermione, Pansy, Ron et Draco

Ils sont en cours de (devinez) potion à peine arrivé que les Gryffondor venaient de perdre 20 points.

- Silence ! Ordonna d'une voix doucereuse le professeur de potion

Bon maintenant suivez à lettre les ingrédients qui sont écris au tableau même un Poufsouffle serait capable de faire cela !! Il lança un regard menaçant à Harry.

Harry ne releva pas l'insulte il était comme absent de son corps il revoyait la mort de Cédric, Sirius ainsi que celle du dernier des maraudeurs Lupin qui fût tué sauvagement cet été par Fenrir Greyback devant ses yeux au chemin de traverse ainsi que sa femme Tonks Nymphadora alors que deux semaines avant il y avait eu le massacre des Dursley le jour de son anniversaire

Flash Back

Il était minuit pile Harry dormait à point fermé dans sa chambre d'un coup des hurlements venant de la chambre de son cousin et de son oncle et sa tante le réveillèrent brusquement puis tout redevint calme le jeune homme de dix sept ans mit ses lunettes saisit sa baguette enfila ses chaussures rapidement puis sortit de sa chambre.

Harry – Dudley Que ce passe t-il ça va ? Dudley ne lui répondit pas au contraire du silence.

La panique commençait à le gagner, le jeune sorcier se dirigea donc vers la chambre ouvrit la porte, alluma la lumière et fut horrifié, là dans le lit de son cousin du sang partout ainsi que sur les murs de la chambre . Harry hurla et sortit en courant de la chambre

Il entra en trombe dans celle de son oncle et sa tante alluma la lumière et découvrit une énorme marre de sang dont la moquette s'imprégnait ainsi que les corps mutilés de sa famille, et en grosses lettres sur le papier peint blanc était écrit avec le sang :

JOYEUSE ANNIVERSAIRE POTTER

Ses jambes avaient défailli il était tombé à genou il avait hurlé, pleuré puis d'un coup sa voix se brisa et cessa.

Fin du flash Back des Dursley

Cela faisait deux semaines que la voix de Harry c'était éteinte

Flash back

Tonks – Remus tu devrais ramener Harry à Poudlard Greyback est dans le coin quelqu'un l'a aperçut il y a une heure ! Celui-ci hocha la tête avec un sourire

Remus – D'accord mais promet moi d'être prudente appelles les renforts !! Dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tout d'un coup des hurlements venant de la rue les avertirent et Greyback apparut devant eux les cheveux incrustés du sang de sa victime, de sa bouche dégoulinaient des filets de sang et son visage en était barbouillé aussi Lupin se mit automatiquement devant celui qu'il considérait comme son neveu.

Le Loup-garou se jeta sur Lupin essayant de lui briser la nuque avec ses mains du sang sortait de sa bouche puis il se releva pour se précipiter sur Harry que la jeune Auror éloigna avant de lancer un sort au loup garou qui le fit crier et mourir.

Tonks – Tu vas mourir espèce de monstre tu as tué mon homme tu vas me le payer !! Dit elle haineusement, Harry voulait hurler, crier sa rage mais rien ne sortait sauf ses larmes silencieuses qui coulaient sur son visage.

Greyback prit son élan et sauta sur la jeune métamorphomage ne lui laissant guère le temps de prendre le dessus il enfonça ses dents dans la gorge de la jeune sorcière qui mourut aussitôt

Il savourait le sang sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il regardait Harry dans les yeux.

Et au moment où il allait lui sauter à la gorge la voix du jeune homme revint et celui-ci se mit à hurler tellement fort que le monstre le dévisagea pareil à un psychiatre devant ses patients. Puis le survivant tomba à genou a coté du corps de Tonks et à ce moment des Aurors transplanèrent mais ils virent Greyback s'enfuir par le même moyen qu'ils utilisèrent pour arriver.

Fin du Flash Back

Hermione – Harry non ce n'est pas de l'asphodèle qu'il faut mettre mais de la pierre de lune

Et il ne faut pas non plus une goutte de ton sang !! Dit elle surprise et agacée car il n'avait qu'à lire au tableau pour savoir les ingrédients.

Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait Harry mélangea les poudres et se coupa même une mèche de cheveux qu'il mit dans le chaudron avec tout le reste une larme coula sur sa joue

et tomba directement dans son chaudron sa potion se mit à bouillir.

Severus – A présent vous devriez tous avoir finit versez-en dans un flacon et inscrivez sur l'éprouvette vôtre nom ne videz pas vos chaudron en entier gardez-en tous un verre vous allez testez vous-même vos potions.

Les élèves remplirent leurs flacons et en gardèrent tous un verre, tous sauf Harry Potter qui était encore ailleurs.

Ron – Harry !! Harry !! Remplis ton flacon, garde un verre pour la tester et nettoie ton chaudron !! Dit il en le secouant.

Harry cligna deux fois des yeux et s'aperçut avec surprise qu'il était en potion, son meilleur ami lui tendait une éprouvette avec son nom dessus ainsi qu'un gobelet en plastique.

Harry – Merci Ron j'étais ailleurs comme tu as pu le constater désolé !! Dit Harry piteusement.

Harry s'exécuta remplissant un gobelet de sa potion qui avait prise une teinte bleutée très claire.

IL en remplit un flacon et prononça '' Récurvite '' avec un pincement au cœur en pensant que c'était Tonks qui lui avait montré ce sort de nettoyage.

Severus – Maintenant buvez vos potions allez y !! Dit il avec un rictus

Tous ceux qui avaient réussis leurs potions avaient de la vapeur qui sortait de leurs oreilles tandis qu'elle sortait par le nez chez d'autres.

Quand Harry eut avalé son gobelet en entier il sentit ses os régresser ainsi qu'une violente douleur dans ses jambes il avait l'impression que le monde grandissait et ne s'aperçut pas que c'était lui qui rapetissait il hurla de douleur et se retrouva au sol.

Voila j'espère que vous apprécierez kiss + merci a ma bêta Dragonneva


	2. Chapter 2

Transformation Permanente C H. 2

Au hurlement déchirant de Harry les élèves avaient tous sursautés ainsi que le professeur Rogue celui-ci s'était d'ailleurs précipité en une minute (Nda : Faut le temps que sa monte au cerveau lol) devant la table des Gryffondors.

Severus – Je vous donne deux minutes pour m'expliquer ce que Potter a fabriqué Weasley !! Et 50 points en moins pour Gryffondor !! Dit il très en colère.

Ron – Désolé professeur je n'avait pas vu les ingrédients qu'il utilisait!! Dit Ron accablé

Le directeur des serpentards renifla dédaigneusement puis se pencha sur le tas de robe au sol qu'il souleva pour savoir en quoi cette idiot c'était encore métamorphosé.

Et là ce fut le choc.

Severus – Oh par Merlin comment a-t-il fait LE COURS EST TERMINE SORTEZ TOUS IMMEDIATEMENT SAUF Weasley, Granger, Malfoy, Parkinson !!

Les autres élèves ne se le firent pas dirent deux fois et sortirent rapidement de la salle de potion

Les hurlements qu'avait poussé le maître des potions avaient effrayé Harry, il se mit alors à hurler.

Severus regarda le tout petit enfant en pleurs devant lui et le saisit précocieusement après réajuster ses vêtements.

Hermione – Oh non Harry, monsieur j'ai essayé de vous prévenir que il n'avait pas suivit les instructions qui étaient au tableau !! Dit elle en tendant les bras pour prendre le bébé

Au moment où Harry fut dans ses bras il se sentit en sécurité une douce chaleur - qu'il n'avait jamais ressentit- se répandit dans tout son corps et il s'endormit.

Pensée de Séverus

J'aurais du me douter de quelque chose il n'a pas répondu à mes joutes verbales

Drago – C'est vrai que depuis ce matin il semblait déconnecté de la réalité !! Déclara t'il en regardant Harry dans les bras de sa Hermione (Oui Drago et Hermione sorte ensemble depuis cet été)

Severus – Monsieur Weasley allez chercher le directeur et vous Miss Parkinson l'infirmière

Dites leurs de venir immédiatement au cachot !! Dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Ron et Pansy quitte les cachot en courant sans perdre de temps tandis que Severus regardait la texture et la couleur du flacon il n'en revenait pas, Potter avait préparé une potion de jouvence cela était du niveau des Aurors.

Mais normalement la potion était bleu nuit et non pas clair il se rappela avoir lu quelque part que la potion pouvait être permanente et dans ce cas la personne devrait revivre toute son enfance entièrement.

Hermione – Monsieur vous allez lui préparé un antidote n'est ce pas !! Dit elle en gardant les yeux sur le petit bonhomme blottit dans ses bras, endormit.

Severus – Je ne sais pas Miss je crois que …….. !! Dit il doucement

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Madame Pomfresh et Pansy surgirent dans la pièce et l'infirmière ce précipita vers Hermione elle fut surpris de voir un bébé dans les bras de la jeune femme

Mds Pomfresh - Ou est Potter ? Séverus désigna de la main l'enfant que tient dans ses bras

La gryffondor

Mds Pomfresh – Oh par Merlin qu'avait vous encore fait à cet enfant professeur Rogue !! Dit elle avec lassitude et colère à son collègue.

Hermione- Il n'a rien fait madame c'est Harry qui a préparé une autre potion que celle inscrit au tableau et il a prit cette apparence !! Expliqua t'elle avec patience.

Mds Pomfresh – Ah bon je m'excuse alors professeur mademoiselle Granger venait ici que j'examine monsieur Potter !! Dit elle sur le ton de l'ordre

Elle passa sa baguette au dessus de la tête du jeune garçon et finit son diagnostic avec un petit sourire.

Mds Pompefresh – Mr Potter est en parfaite forme physique à part son poids qui est très inférieur à ce qu'il devrait être pour un enfant de deux mois mais autrement il va bien !! Dit elle rassurée

Puis elle s'en alla et ce fut le directeur Dumbledore qui arriva suivit du professeur Macgonagall.

Dumbledore – J'ai dit a monsieur Weasley d'allez manger miss Parkinson pourriez vous être assez aimable pour lui ramener son sac de cours quand vous serez dans la grande salle !! Dit il d'un ton malicieux et amusé.

Pansy compris et pris son sac d'école, celui de Ronald Weasley et sortit de la salle

Severus – Monsieur le directeur est ce que cette potion est permanente car elle n'est pas bleue nuit mais bleu très clair ?? Le sourire du directeur disparue et examina la potion avec intérêt dans l'éprouvette.

Dumbledore – Alors j'en déduis que c'est Harry qui a préparé ceci ce qui explique pourquoi il est à nouveau un nourrisson et dans les bras de mademoiselle Granger !! Dit il avec les yeux pétillants de sagesse

Macgonagall- Comment ?? C'est monsieur Potter !! Comment est-ce possible presque personne n'as réussi à faire cette potion mise à part des Aurors expérimentés !! Dit elle surprise

Dumbledore – Oui et en plus celle-ci n'est pas temporaire mais permanente alors nous voilà devant un énorme problème !! Dit il en regardant Hermione

Hermione – Vous voulez dire que il va revivre son enfance entière et grandir petit à petit mais il va lui falloir une famille, des parents pour s'occuper de lui il n'a plus personne même les Dursley sont mort !! Dit elle en analysant la situation.

Séverus – Attendez miss vous avez dit que sa famille moldus était morte je n'était pas au courant de cela comment cela c'est passé ?

Hermione – Vous ne savez pas le jour de son anniversaire à minuit Harry a entendu des hurlements venant des Dursley il a donc pris sa baguette et a découvert la chambre de son cousin barbouiller de sang, puis il est entrer dans celle de son oncle et sa tante et a découvert les corps des trois Dursley mutilés et sur le mur était marqué Joyeux anniversaire Potter. Il en a perdu l'usage de sa voix.

Severus - Pour sa voix comment est elle revenue !! Dit il curieusement

Hermione ne put pas lui dire des larmes remplirent ses yeux noisette Drago hocha la tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il allait continuer à raconter ce qui c'était passé.

Drago – En faite Harry était avec Lupin et Thonks le jour de leur meurtre il a assisté à toute la scène et à la fin sa voix a ressurgit ce qu'il lui a sauvé la vie.

Séverus – Je n'étais pas au courant de tout ça je comprend mieux son comportement cette année !! Dit il sincèrement

Hermione – Je veux être celle qui va s'occuper d'Harry !! Elle regarda Drago pour voir si elle avait son appui et celui-ci lui sourit en réponse.

Drago - Moi aussi je veux m'occuper de lui il en a besoin et puisque je suis avec Hermione

Cela ne posera pas problème.

Macgonagall – Mais enfin Albus ce sont encore des enfants comment pourraient t'ils s'occuper correctement de ce petit garçon !! Dit elle surprise et irritée

Dumbledore – Minerva ces jeunes gens sont adultes et responsables si ils veulent la garde de Harry il l'ont avec toute ma confiance cependant Harry devra s'appeler autrement !! Dit il en regardant Drago

Séverus regardait les deux jeunes de dix sept ans et demie qui étaient près à devenir parent et il se dit mentalement qu'ils étaient assez mature pour le devenir.

Drago - Je pensais à Lucas Malfoy qu'est ce que tu en penses Mione !! Dit-il en lui faisant un petit sourire charmeur.

Hermione – Lucas …. Lucas j'aime bien d'accord, Ron sera sont parrain et Pansy sa marraine

Voila le deuxième chapitre j'espère que vous aimerez kiss+ merci a Dragonneva ma bêta


	3. Chapter 3

Le lien Magique Qui les Unis CH 3

Le professeur Macgonagall n'en croyait pas ses oreilles les deux jeunes voulaient être les parents de Potter.

Dumbledore – Vous comprenez qu'il faut que l'on fasse un rituel magique pour unir vos deux sangs et le mélanger à celui d'Harry !! Dit il en les regardant un part un.

Hermione et Drago se regardèrent avant de tourner à nouveau leurs têtes vers le directeur

Hermione – Oui nous comprenons monsieur et nous acceptons !! Dit elle avec une assurance non feinte tandis que Draco souriait.

Macgonagall – Mais Albus, Comment vont-il faire pendant les cours !! Dit elle

Hermione – Je demanderai à Madame Weasley de le garder, elle adore les enfants autrement ce sera Dobby, un elfe très gentil et s'il n'y a pas d'autres solutions il viendra avec moi à mes cours !! Dit elle avec amusement.

Dumbledore – Severus s'il vous plait officialisé le sort Minerva allez mangez avec tout le monde autrement il vont se demander ce qui se passe et dites à Mr Weasley et à Miss Parkinson de venir

Le professeur Macgonagall sortit, dans les quelques minutes qui suivirent ils furent rejoins par Pansy et Ron.

Hermione leurs expliqua en quelque brefs mots la situation et leurs demanda leurs avis sur la question.

Pansy – D'accord j'accepte !! Déclara t-elle avec enthousiasme

Ron lui trouvait cela bizarre après tout du jour au lendemain son meilleur ami allait devenir son filleul.

Ron – D'accord je suis ok !! Dit-il lui-même un peu surpris par sa réponse

Dumbledore – Bon jeunes gens placez vous là, Miss Granger venez ici avec Monsieur Malfoy tenez vous la main et tenez celle d'Harry ensemble.

La Gryffondor et Le Serpentard firent ce que le directeur leur avait demandé puis le professeur Rogue place sa baguette au dessus de leurs trois mains jointes et dit « Uniatum Sang »

De sa baguette sortit une lumière verte et argent ainsi qu'une rouge et or celles-ci entourèrent le petit garçon qui ouvrit les yeux brusquement le sang se mêlant dans ses veines, Hermione sentit une brûlure dans le bas de son ventre qui s'estompa assez rapidement.

Severus – Le sort est finit normalement les effets ne devraient pas tarder à se faire voir !!

Comme pour répondre à ses mots les cheveux du jeune garçon devinrent blond foncé ses yeux bleue clair avec un léger mélange de vert, ses mains fines, et son corps plus petit.

Dumbledore – Mr Malfoy , Mademoiselle Granger vous êtes a présent les parents légitime de Lucas Drago Ronald Malfoy née le 14 Août 2007 qui à la naissance pesait 2k5g et mesurait 38 cm ( je savais pas quel année mettre ) Parrain : Ronald Weasley , Marraine : Pansy Parkinson

Dumbledore fit apparaître un certificat de naissance, on pouvait également y lire :

Prénom de la mère : Hermione Julie Gabrielle Marlene Granger

Nom de jeune fille : Granger

Marier : Non

Parrain : Fabien Granger

Marraine : Gabrielle Marie

Prénom du père : Drago Lucius Séverus Rodulphus Darmon Malfoy

Nom de famille : Malfoy

Marier : Non

Parrain : Séverus Rogue

Marraine : Bellatrixe Lestrange

Dumbledore – Veuillez signez maintenant et après nous irons tous manger monsieur Malfoy je vais vous confier ce soir son balai ainsi que sa cape d'invisibilité et tout ce qui lui appartenait !! Hermione mit Lucas dans les bras de Drago, prit une plume et signa le parchemin elle récupéra le petit et ce fut autour de Drago de signez le parchemin ainsi que celui du parrain et de la marraine

Severus- Tout est en ordre vous pouvez y allez je vous confie ceci Miss !! Dit-il avant de faire disparaître le sac d'école du désormais Lucas.

Hermione saisit la baguette magique la rangea dans son sac scolaire et le sac a langer qui venait d'apparaître devant elle, Drago fit apparaître d'autres vêtement sur le tout petit garçon une tenue de jeune sorcier vert et argent même ci Hermione fronça les yeux elle reconnu que cela allait très bien au bambin.

Quand il poussèrent les portes de la grande salle il y eux quelques yeux braquer sur eux puis tout les élèves tournèrent les yeux sur leurs passages quand Drago s'assit à la table des Gryffondor

Hermione – Dray tu t'ai trompé de table je crois non ? dit elle en ricanant gentiment

Drago – Non je tenez seulement a te dire, j'avais oublié de te prévenir je n'ai pas cours tantôt donc je pourrais m'occuper de Lucas et comme il fait encore assez beau une balade lui fera le plus grand bien oh et j'allait oublié !! Il se leva et embrassa sa petite amie devant toute la salle et avant de rejoindre la sienne.

Les élèves était choqués Granger arrivait avec un bébé dans les bras qui soit dit en passant leur ressemblait tout les deux et le comble du comble Malfoy l'embrassait devant eux.

Dumbledore – Mesdemoiselles, Monsieur cette année nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir parmi nous le jeune Lucas Malfoy … !!

Aussitôt des murmures parcoururent la salle pour savoir si quelqu'un était au courant de quelque chose.

Dumbledore – Silence s'il vous plait je n'ai pas finit ses parent se trouvant êtres élèves ici je parle bien entendu de monsieur Malfoy et de mademoiselle Granger ils ont décidé de l'enmmener avec eux et aussi je tiens à vous annoncer le départ de Mr Harry Potter pour une école d'Auror à l'étranger !! Annonça t-il cette étincelle étrange dans les yeux.

Ginny – Mais comment on l'a jamais vu avant et puis il à quel âge !! Dit elle carrément déboussolée.

Hermione – Il a deux mois Ginny et s'appelle Lucas c'est mon fils et celui de Drago et pour le reste je t'expliquerai plus tard si tu veux bien !!

Les élèves regardaient les deux parents comme des extraterrestres c'était assez gênant pour eux

Hermione sortit du sac a langer un biberon puis une boite pleine de poudre de lait pour bébé et prépara le biberon suivis des yeux de Lucas qui as élu domicile des les bras de Ginny tandis que Ron et Dean lui faisaient des grimaces. (Nda : complètement gaga lol)

Hermione – Tu as faim regarde le bon lolo que je prépare Lucas miam miam !! Hermione vérifia qu'il était à la bonne température le pris des bras de Ginny posa le biberon sur la table

Et au moment où elle voulut lui dans les airs. (Nda : Oui ça commence des manifestations de sa magie)

Heureusement pour elle personne n'avait vu cela à part les Gryffondor

Hermione récupéra le biberon flottant avec un sourire amusé et le donna au jeune sorcier qui but le biberon doucement sous les yeux attendris de sa nouvelle mère.

A la fin de leurs repas Drago vint les rejoindre en tendant les bras vers Lucas que la jeune femme lui confia en l'embrassant avant d'aller en cours.

Drago – Enfin seul on va allez faire un tour du coté du terrain de Quidditch tu veux !! Lucas sourit et fit des bulles avec sa bouche

Drago – Je prends ça pour un Oui !! Dit il avec un sourire

Voila le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira kiss+ merci a dragonneva


	4. Chapter 4

Parent à Pleins Temps C H 4

Le soir même dans la salle commune des préfets Hermione avait révélé à Ginny, avec l'aide de Drago ce qui c'était passé avec Lucas et les décisions qui en résultèrent.

Ginny – Alors donc c'est votre fils maintenant grâce à ce sort ?? Demanda t-elle surprise

Hermione hocha la tête tandis que Drago était très occupé a chatouiller le petit avec une plume celui-ci sourit malicieusement et soudainement la plume se mit à attaquer son père ( Nda : ben ça fallait se douter qu'il allait se venger)

Drago – Dit donc Lucas tu triches donne la plume à papa tu veux bien !! Lucas sourit encore plus avant de faire atterrir la plume dans les mains de sa maman.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que la rouquine regardait Lucas émerveillé par la facilité qu'il avait à pratiquer la magie sans baguette.

Hermione – Ginny excuses moi de t'avoir mentit tout à l'heure !! Ginny secoua la tête et lui sourit

Ginny – Je comprends, Hermione tu sais demain matin je n'ai pas cours avant 10h00 je pourrais m'occuper de Lucas comme je sais que vous reprenez à 8h 30 et que Luna n'as pas cours avant 14h00, le vendredi tu finis à 12h00 vous pourriez lui demandé elle en serait ravie.

Hermione – Bonne idée je lui demanderai demain matin !! Drago faillis s'étouffer avec le jus de citrouille qu'il buvait.

Drago – Mione tu parles sérieusement là ?? Elle a tout le temps la tête dans les nuages !!

Hermione fronça les sourcils et Ginny lui lança un regard noir.

Hermione – Dray s'il te plait tu peux allez faire couler le bain pour Lucas !! Il lui fit un clin d'œil et partit en direction de la salle de bain qui venait d'être rajouter magiquement dans l'après midi elle l'entendit imiter le canard et les premiers éclats de rire de Lucas.

Drago – Lucas généralement le canard en plastique va dans l'eau pas dans les air !! Bon voyons l'eau coule le siège est installé (je ne sais plus comment on appelle cela) le canard en plastique est dans l'eau !! Lucas avait fixé ses yeux sur la baguette qui dépassait de la poche de son papa

Celle-ci se mit à léviter au dessus de la salle de bain qui fut soudain changé en une épaisse forêt digne de celle d'Amérique du Sud de plus Lucas ne faisait pas les choses à moitié car en plus de cela il y avait des oiseaux qui chantaient.

Drago cligna des yeux effaré, il regardait attentivement Lucas qui souriait toujours comme un benêt et récupérant vite sa baguette il prononça la formule nécessaire et la salle de bain redevint normale sauf les chants d'oiseaux qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir s'en aller.

Quand Drago revint dans le petit salon Ginny était déjà partie et Hermione comme toujours était plongée dans son livre de runes anciennes seulement Lucas en avait décidé autrement il voulait qu'on s'occupe de lui alors le livre se mit à flotter et alla gentiment se ranger tout seul dans son sac.

Hermione – Hé Lucas Maman étudiait !! Dit elle avec une fausse colère

Drago – Bravo mon petit bout tu as réussis où tout le monde a échoué papa est fier de toi !!

Hermione se leva tira la langue à son petit ami et prit le petit dans ses bras.

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de bain, Drago n'ayant pas pu le laver à cause des précédents événements, la jeune femme déshabilla le bébé pendant que le blond s'amusait à lui faire des grimaces sans oublier les bruits de canard. Une fois déshabiller elle le plaça dans le siège qui le maintenait de façon surélevé et commença à le laver pendant que Drago prennait le canard en plastique pour ?

Drago – Moi canard en plastique premier du nom, je résisterai à l'attaque de l'ennemi oh non je viens d'être touché ah !! Lucas venait de donner un coup de pied au canard en plastique.

Hermione écoutait amusé la palpitante vie du canard en plastique alors que Lucas, amusé, s'agitait dans son siège.

Drago – Ah Ah !! Je suis encore vivant oh non voici une attaque de la maman ah je coule !! Adieu Monde cruel …

Hermione venait avec sa main de faire couler le pauvre canard en plastique.

Elle finit de le laver et le sortit du bain, le sécha pendant qu'il s'agitait devant les pitreries de son père cette fois avec une chaussette parlante.

Drago – Oh mais c'est Lucas regardez oh c'est son ventre et c'est qui celle là ?? Non la maman le retour aux secours Help me !! Hermione lassée bien qu'amusée avait retiré la chaussette de la main de son compagnon. Pour qu'il habille le petit ce qu'il fit à sa grande surprise sans trop de difficulté.

Ils allèrent dans la chambre de Lucas où Hermione le déposa dans son petit lit pas sans un petit baisé sur le front et ils lui souhaitèrent tout deux une très bonne nuit.

Quand il rentrèrent dans leur propre chambre ils furent surpris de n'y trouver qu'un grand lit, sans trop se poser de question ils s'y couchèrent épuisés.

Vers trois heures du matin ils entendirent Lucas hurler sans s'arrêter Hermione se leva rapidement ainsi que le papa quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce ils eurent la surprise de voir le lit léviter à quelques centimètres du sol ainsi que ses peluches et une sorte d'étrange aura bleu qui entourait le lit.

Hermione sans hésité prit le petit garçon dans ses bras, il se calma petit à petit dans les bras de sa maman, elle décida pour plus de facilité et moins de déplacement de le ramener avec eux dans leur chambre Drago lui fit rouler le berceau jusqu'à leur chambre où il allongèrent à nouveau Lucas qui s'endormit aussitôt.

Malgré ce qu'avait dit le jeune homme Luna se montra très adroite et attentionnée avec Lucas

Lucas venait de prendre quatre mois il babillait des mots incompréhensibles sans cesse.

Drago – Lucas peux tu poser la chatte de Mr Rusard !! Lucas tapa dans ses mains et sourit Miss teigne se retrouva le sol.

Hermione – Oh mon chéri tu veux seulement apprendre à Miss teigne à voler n'est ce pas !!

Celle-ci éclata de rire et fut récompensé par un regard noir de Rusard qui prit Miss teigne et disparu par la porte d'entrée.

Ils allèrent déjeuner Pansy offrit un cadeau au petit garçon un collier avec un pendentif et cela représentait un lion.

Hermione – Merci Pansy il est très beau regarde Lucas marraine à offert ce jolie collier avec un jolie pendentif tu vois !! Hermione montra à Lucas le collier celui-ci tapa dans ses mains

Voila le chapitre 4 j'espère qu'il vous plaira merci pour les appréciations je suis très touchée.

Merci dragonneva ma bêta


	5. Chapter 5

**Première Aventure Pour Lucas C H 3**

Cette journée là il fut gardé par Hagrid qui l'avait emmener voir Buck l'hippogriffe nouvellement appelé vent de bout

Hagrid – Buck regarde qui vient te rendre visite c'est Lucas !! Buck cligna des yeux attendrit par le petit garçon.

Hagrid posa le petit garçon au sol pendant qu'il donnait un furet à Buck, Lucas en profita pour fausser compagnie à son gardien en faisant du quatre patte il suivit alors seul le sentier qui menait à la forêt interdite.

Il entendit des bruit derrière lui mes continua un peu avant de s'arrêter tout d'un coup en apercevant un loup Lucas, ignorant, tapa dans ses mains en rigolant puis tendit les bras vers le loup celui-ci s'approcha prudemment du jeune enfant et vient le renifler.

Puis le saisit par les bretelles de sa salopette et le ramena rapidement à l'entrée de la forêt interdite car il y avait ici plus d'un prédateur qui serait ravis d'avoir le jeune enfant pour dîner

Hagrid venait seulement de s'apercevoir de la disparition de Lucas

Hagrid – Lucas Lucas où est tu mon bonhomme !! Hagrid se retourna et aperçut un loup en face de lui tenant dans sa gueule les bretelles du vêtement du petit.

Oh merci Paco j'ai eu si peur heureusement que tu l'as trouvé Merlin merci !! L'animal s'approcha d'Hagrid posa l'enfant qui se mit à fixer le loup qui en guise d'au revoir lui fit une petite léchouille sur la tête.

Hagrid saisit Lucas dans ses bras et découvrit qu'il était tout sale il se mordit la lèvre sachant qu'Hermione allait le tuer. Par contre Drago serait content il n'aimait pas ce vêtement.

Hagrid – Bon on va allez voir les fleurs du professeur Chourave plutôt elle doit donner des cours alors chut d'accord !! Il se rendirent aux serres les Gryffondor de sixième année était là avec

Ayant un cour commun avec les Serdaigle de cette même année.

Quand Ginny aperçut Lucas les vêtements pleins de terre elle fut surprise, surtout quand elle le vit tendre sa main vers elle, elle tenta une moue énervée mais sans succès Lucas lui souriait.

Les cheveux du professeur Chourave virèrent au Blond paille et toute les bulbobup devinrent invisible Luna sourit face à l'audace du petit garçon..

Chourave – Mademoiselle Weasley voulez vous allez chercher Monsieur Malfoy car seul les parents peuvent annuler la magie d'un enfant.

Ginny – Oui professeur j'y vais !! Ginny sortit en courant des serres puis essaya de se rappeler

d'où Drago avait cours le Mardi et puis elle se souvint, il avait défense contre les force du mal avec Hermione donc les gryffondor avec le professeur Blanc (Ce nom est un hommage a mon ancien professeur de Math en 3ème) elle monta au troisième pris une inspiration et frappa

Mr Blanc – Entrez !! Ginny poussa la porte, entra et fixa Drago et Hermione avec assistance

Que désirez vous mademoiselle Weasley dites moi ne devriez vous pas être en cours ?

Ginny – Oui Mr blanc je viens de la part de madame Chourave elle demande au plus vite Mr Malfoy car voyez vous son fils à fait quelque chose qu'il nous est impossible d'annuler nous même !! Drago et Hermione se regardèrent en se demandant ce que Lucas avait encore inventé puis le serpentard se lèva pour suivre la sœur de Ron.

Mr Blanc – Restez avec votre fils après vous avez ma permission il ne reste que 10 minute de cours je sais que vous reprenez que dans 1h30 profiter en pour passez du temps avec lui.

Drago – Merci monsieur mione pourras tu prendre mon sac après !! Hermione hocha la tête et lui fait signe de se dépêcher.

Ils sortirent se mirent à courir dans les escaliers pendant ce temps dans la salle de classe Mr Blanc c'était approché de la jeune mère pour lui parler.

Mr Blanc - Que pensez vous qu'il a fait dans cette classe Mademoiselle Granger ?

Hermione – Depuis qu'il à deux mois Lucas fait flotter toute les chose autour de lui ou transforme les choses comme hier son lapin en peluche est devenu un lion en peluche

La salle de bain est devenu un concerto de chant d'oiseau tropicale oh et aussi le bouclier qu'il a fait une nuit.

Mr Blanc – Voyez messieurs mesdemoiselles chez certain sorcier la magie se développe très tôt comme chez le jeune Lucas je vous donne comme devoir pour Jeudi de me dire ce que les jeunes sorcier font avec leurs magie pendant la petite enfance 24 centimètres de parchemin suffiront !!

Drago – Ginny dis moi ce qu'il a fait cette fois que vous ne puissiez défaire !! Ginny lui sourit et dit

Ginny – Il a changé les cheveux de la prof de botanique ainsi que rendu invisible les bulbobup !! Drago éclata de rire.

Une fois arrivée il arrangea tout puis prit Lucas des bras de Hagrid et ressortit avec lui des serres il regarda les vêtement salle de Lucas avec dégoût.

Drago – J'avais raison tu n'aimes pas cet habit donc tu l'as sali n'est-ce pas !! Hagrid remua derrière lui légèrement mal à l'aise lorsque Drago croisa son regard.

Vous me cacher quelque chose Hagrid j'en suis certain n'est ce pas si vous ne voulez pas me le dire je vais en parler à Hermione !!

Hagrid -Ben voilà en faite j'ai emmener Lucas voir Buck je l'ai posé deux minutes sur le sol le temps de donner un furet à Bucky et Lucas avait disparu pendant quarante minutes je l'ai cherché

Drago – Et .. . ……. . . . . . !! S'impatienta Drago

Hagrid – Je l'ai vu arrivé de la forêt interdite avec un loup, Paco le ramenait en le tenant par les bretelles voila fin de l'histoire.

Drago - QUOI il était tout seul dans la forêt interdite, il aurait pu se faire tuer!! Drago regarda sévèrement son fils en hochant la tête pour dire au revoir à Hagrid et s'en alla.

Depuis cette incident deux mois était passer Lucas faisait un peu moins n'importe quoi avec sa magie.

Voila le chapitre 5 est terminé kiss a tous et un grand merci a Dragonneva ma bêta


	6. Chapter 6

A présent Lucas a 6 mois et sait dire quelques mots et vers la fin de ce chapitre il aura 9 mois et sera marcher vous constaterez qu'il est très précoce. (Puis je pense faire intervenir Lucius, Narcissa et face de serpent)

La Famille S'en Mêle C H 6

Les fêtes s'étaient passées dans la joie et la bonne humeur avec Narcissa Malefoy, Pansy Parkinson, les Weasley ainsi que tous l'Ordre du Phénix.

Deux mois après a Poudlard

Dans la chambre de Lucas, Hermione habillait chaudement sont petit garçon.

Hermione – Mon cœur je vais te mettre ce petit pull blanc avec des lapins bleus que mamy Julie t'as offert !! Drago qui était derrière fit une grimace de dégoût totalement d'accord avec Lucas qui lui aussi faisait la tête.

La jeune maman mit le pull à son fils qui jetait des coups d'œil noir aux lapins bleus

Drago – Mione je trouve que cela fait ridicule met plutôt celui que ma mère lui a offert à noël quand on était au square Grimmaurd en plus ils sont difformes les la. . . . . !! Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que les lapins disparurent pour laissez place à un loup noir au yeux bleus et sur son pantalon un petit serpent argent.

Lucas se mit à rigoler en observent le loup se mouvoir sur son pull et le serpent siffler.

Hermione regarda Lucas en haussant les épaules comme pour lui dire qu'elle cédait pour cette fois.

Drago – Oui tu as raison Lucas papa aussi le préfère comme ça !! La jeune femme lui tira la langue et ils éclatèrent de rire tout les deux.

Lucas gazouilla de contentement et rigola puis essaya de émettre un son

Lucas – P. . . .Pa . . . papa !! Les deux jeunes parents arrêtèrent de rire puis devinrent comme fou surtout le dit papa qui l'avait rapidement prit dans ses bras pour exécuter une danse de la victoire dans la chambre.

Drago – Tu as entendu Mione il a dit papa il dit papa dit le encore petit loup !! Lucas regarda sont père un peu effrayé de l'instant d'avant mais lui sourit

Lucas – Papa !! Drago avait les yeux qui brillaient de bonheur si on lui avait dit que ces deux mots prononcés le rendraient fou de joie et de bonheur il aurait traité la personne d'idiot

(C'est le père idéal vous trouvez pas lol)

Loin du bonheur familial que Hermione Drago et Lucas construise tous les jours , dans un château sombre qui glace le sang recouvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignées malodorantes.

Voldemort –Vient ici Queudevert fait entrez ce cher Lucius j'ai des nouvelles à lui apprendre !! Dit il comme ci il parlait à un simple d'esprit.

Queudevert – Oui mon maître entre Lucius le maître veut te voir !! Dit il en ouvrant la porte

Lucius – Merci oh mon maître de m'avoir fait libérer d' Azkaban je vous suis dévoué jusqu'à ma mort mon seigneur et maître !! Il s'inclina devant Tom Elvis Marvolo Jedusor alias Voldemort.

Voldemort – Oh mon très chère Lucius il semblerait que ton chère fils qui t'as trahis et eu un enfant regarde !! Il laissa tomber au pied de son fidèle la photocopie du certificat de naissance de Lucas

Lucius prit l'extrait de naissance et le parcourut des yeux il était à présent grand père d'un petit Lucas Malfoy sa mère était cette sang de bourbe de Granger.

Voldemort – Très belle surprise n'est ce pas grand père Lucius je veux que tu amènes ton rejeton ici ainsi que ton descendant j'ai un espion à Poudlard qui m'as dit que le match de quidditch est organisé samedi et serpentard joue contre Poufssoufle profitez de l'effet de Surprise et attaquez par les airs toi Bellatrix, Rodulphus, Macnair ne tuez personne ramenez moi seulement Drago et Lucas si tu échoues ne revient pas ou je te tuerez compris.

Lucius s'inclina profondément devant son maître puis sortit il préparait déjà un plan dans sa tête pour samedi après midi.

Voldemort – Queudevert aurait tu des nouvelles de notre cher ami Harry Potter !! Queudevert se mit à trembler de peur il n'avait trouvé aucun renseignement ni personne tous ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il était à l'étranger dans un lycée d' Auror.

Queudevert – Non mon maître personne ne l'as vu il peut être n'importe où !! Voldemort approuva d'un signe de tête et pour une fois ne punit pas le traître.

Retour à Poudlard dans le cocon familial Lucas était habillé, coiffé et même parfumer d'une eau de toilette appartenant à Drago.

Drago – Tu viens avec papa et maman ce matin Lucas tu vas être sage hein car tonton Séverus va vouloir te faire cuire dans son chaudron !! Hermione regarda Drago d'un regard noir.

Le petit jouait avec son pendentif qui pendouillait lascivement de son cou en gazouillant

Hermione – Ne dit pas des choses comme cela devant lui Dray tu veux bien, Lucas écoute maman tu vas être très très sage !! Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Celui-ci lui sourit et se força à dire ce petit mot

Lucas – Mam mama maman !! Il l'avait enfin dit ce mot magique attendu par toutes les mamans avec impatience.

Hermione – Oh mon cœur je suis si heureuse mon bébé !! Dit elle en le prenant dans ses bras les larmes aux yeux en l'embrassant sur le front.

Drago – Bon arrête mione tu vas inonder la chambre de Lucas si tu continue à pleurer comme une madeleine !! Celle-ci lui tira la langue et Lucas éclata de rire.

Hermione – Bon allons en cours Ron dois nous attendre ainsi que Pansy ouf au faite tu n'aurais pas remarqué que c'est deux là sont tout le temps ensemble non !! Il lui fit un sourire à tomber par terre la jeune femme lui en fit un aussi du même genre.

Drago – Finalement la belette n'a pas de la merde dans les yeux !!

Hermione – Drago ne parle pas comme ça devant Lucas et arrête d'appeler Ron par se surnom stupide !! Dit elle les yeux lançant des éclairs.

Drago – Ouais si tu veux mais Lucas vient à côté de moi en potion !! Hermione soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

En salle de cours de potion (bzz bzz bzz zzz pan bzz…. Morte)

Les élèves concoctaient leurs potions silencieusement avec des gestes précis Drago lui entendait derrière Vincent et Crabe se moquer de lui depuis prés de deux heures.

Lucas – Papa !! Drago se retourna vers lui avec un sourire aimant

Papa – Chut mon bonhomme papa travaille d'accord !! Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

Crabe s'était mis à imiter Lucas celui ci n'apprécia pas du tout se retourna vers eux avec un sourire angélique sur les lèvres et les fixa aussitôt les serpentard devinrent de gros

Rat avec des yeux rouges.

Severus Rogue se précipita à la table de Drago et pour défendre son papa qui n'avait rien avoir avec ça Lucas se mit a pleuré.

Séverus – Qu'est ce qui se passe ici Mr Malfoy pouvait vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé

Drago – Je ne sais pas, je les ai seulement entendus me critiquer ainsi que mon fils c'est tout, allons calme toi Lucas il ne te feront pas de mal !!Il pris Lucas dans ses bras qui cessa de pleuré immédiatement (dans le rôle du meilleur comédien junior je le décerne à Lucas Malfoy)

Severus – Miss Bulstrode veuillez emmener vos camarades à l'infirmerie et dites à madame Pomfresh qu'il faut que ces deux là viennent me revoir ils auront un mois de retenue !! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse Drago aurait juré que Séverus lui avait fait un clin d'œil.

Dans les couloirs du cachot Lucas fut applaudi par les serpentard et les gryffondor lui souriaient

Lucas leurs faisait ses plus beaux sourire à présent il devait être gardez par Parvati et Padma Patil car son papa et sa maman avait cours de Défense contre les forces du mal pendant 1h30

Hermione – Je pense que c'est deux là ont mérité ce que Lucas leurs à fait !! dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Drago – Qui te dit que c'est notre petit loup qui leurs à fait cela bon me regarde pas comme ça oui c'est bien Lucas !! Dit il en lui tirant la langue les petite chicaneries de ses parents amusaient beaucoup Lucas.

Ils confirent Lucas aux jumelles Patil qui partirent avec Lucas dans les bras et s'installant à coté de la fontaine deux minutes après un jeune serdaigle de septième année débarqua.

A son arrivé Lucas qui buvait du jus de citrouille qu'il avait fait apparaître dans un biberon qu'il tenait lui-même regarda le serdaigle de travers.

Le serdaigle – Ah c'est encore vous qui gardez le môme de Malfoy et Granger je sais je vais lui lançait le sortilège de sommeil comme ça on pourra parlez tranquillement. Il pointa sa baguette vers le petit '' endoru… !!

Il n'eu pas eu le temps de finir son incantation que de l'eau qui flottait se déversa sur lui Lucas éclata de rire suivit des sœurs Patil il dit en montrant l'eau parterre.

Lucas – Plouf !! Puis ces rires reprirent de plus belle le serdaigle vexé et ridiculisé se lèva et s'en alla.

Les jours ont passé on était le samedi après midi aujourd'hui Hermione avait habillé Lucas au couleurs de serpentard pour le match de quidditch et encourager son petit ami qui était capitaine de serpentard elle s'installa dans les tribunes à côté de Ron et Pansy, Ginny.

Ron – Vous croyez que cette année on va affronter les serpentard en finale !! Lucas lui regardait tout les joueurs arrivé sur le terrain et quand il vit Drago.

Lucas –Papa !! Hurla le petit bout dans les bras de sa maman.

Drago monta sur son balai et se dirigea vers les gradin en regardant avec fierté le petit au couleur de son équipe finalement Hermione avait céder il lui avait demandé elle n'avait pas voulu mais apparemment elle avait fini par changer d'avis .

Drago – Merci Mione tu ne peux pas savoir ce que cela peut me faire plaisir !! Lui dit il avec un grand sourire.

Le match commença mais fut vite stoppé par l'arrivé de quatre balais avec des mangemorts des cris de panique retentirent dans le stade Lucas leva ses deux petites main vers le ciel tandis que Drago rejoignait Hermione et son fils.

Mais d'un coup il vit des mains du petit sortir des aura de différente couleurs qui se précipitèrent sur les mangemorts qui furent repoussé plus haut dans le ciel alors qu'un dôme de protection se formait il fut donc impossible aux envahisseurs de rentrer dedans ils abandonnèrent après une heure et demie de tentative et partirent.

Lucas baissa ses main et sentit le sommeil le submergé il s'endormit dans les bras de sa maman inquiète et son père l'était tout autant il l'emmenèrent à l'infirmerie sans plus tarder

Madame Pomfresh leurs dits qu'il avait seulement besoin de repos et d'un bon repas.

Le soir à la fin du repas Dumbledore réclama le silence pour faire un discours.

Dumbledore – Face aux événements de cette après midi les sorties à Prés au Lard de demain sont annulées les matchs de Quidditch reprendront quand de nouvelle mesures de sécurités seront installées pour l'instant plus d'entraînement sur ce bonne nuit à vous tous.

Trois mois après Lucas a un peu plus de vocabulaire comme ces mots Non, Baah

Hermione – Lucas mon coeur finit ton médicament c'est pour ton bien !! Dit elle sérieusement alors que Lucas avait repoussé le biberon contenant le liquide rouge pour sa bronchiolites.

Lucas – Non !! Dit il fiévreux il leurs avait fait une subite monter de fièvre vers quatre heure du matin.

Drago – tu vas boire ce remède de force s'il le faut !! Dit Drago comme un ordre mais très inquiet par l'état de son fils.

Vaincu et épuisé par la maladie qui depuis quatre jours le laissait sans défenses il bu le liquide que sa mère lui donnait puis celle-ci le coucha avec eux dans leur lit.

Le lendemain ses parents dormaient il savait qu'il fallait reprendre de cette chose qui lui piquait la gorge il avait à nouveau très chaud il se dégagea des couverture se traîna à quatre pattes jusqu'au bord du lit et descendit comme il pouvait.

Hermione se réveilla elle ne sentait plus le petit corps de son fils contre elle et regarda du coté de Drago non pas de Lucas celui ci ouvrit les yeux aussi surprit de ne pas trouver son petit loup entre eux deux puis tout les deux se retourne vers l'autre coté de la pièce pour voir la petite silhouette de Lucas marché tout seul jusqu'à la table basse prendre le biberon de potion et revenir jusqu'au lit.

Voila le chapitre 6 a dans la semaine kiss+ a tous

Un grand merci a ma beta Dragonneva


	7. Chapter 7

.(Lucas se dit Loucas comme le u en anglais devient ou)

(Et pour ce qui est de Harry il apprener a devenir animagus en secret et il en était pas encore un)

Bon maintenant je vous laisse bonne lecture Chibigoku est tu contente??

De Surprise en Surprise C H 7

Dans le couloir vide du cinquième étage une scène qui ne plairait pas a Rusard un tigre et un bébé loup se regarde.

Tigre blanc – Que compte tu faire Lucas !! Dit il en langage de tigre un sourcil relever

Sous les yeux éberlué de Séverus le petit loup s'agrandis un peu ses pattes grossisse ses oreilles rapetisses son poil devient comme lisse des moustache apparaissent ces yeux émeraude devienne encore plus claire et du bleu vient les entourer son museau s'étire sur la longueur et grossit puis a la fin il regarde le tigre fière de lui.

Celui ci avait les yeux sortit des orbites il ferma les yeux et les ouvra a nouveau devant lui se tenait devant lui un petit tigre blanc qui partit a nouveau courir dans le château sans perdre de temps

Son gardien le rattrapa rapidement car celui avait stoppé car il écoute une conversation intéressante qui se passe au quatrième

Pansy – Tu voulais me parlez Ron !! Dit elle les yeux brillant pour lui

Ron - Oui eh Pansy je ne sais pas comment te le dire je …. Sortiravectoi !! Pansy le regarda confuse elle n'avait pas compris ce que Ronald Weasley venez de lui dire.

Pansy – Pardon qu'est ce que tu as dit !! Le gryffondor rougis jusqu'au oreille et dit.

Ron – Je voulais te demander ci tu voudrais bien sortir avec moi !! La jeune femme rougie a son tour comme une tomate s'approche de lui et.

Lucas fut interrompus pour écoutez et voir ce qu'il disait car il venez de trébucher contre le balais de Ron qu'il avait laissé traîner dans le couloir des escaliers

Aussitôt le gardien de Lucas se planque derrière un recoin pour ne pas se faire voir de ses étudiant

Pansy et Ron décolère leurs lèvres et voient ce qui pour eux était un chat noir haussent les épaule et continuèrent.

Séverus regardes le bébé tigre qui cette fois avait changé de couleur pour devenir noir

Et c'était a nouveau carapater ils se mit a sa poursuite aussitôt et fut plus rapide que

Lucas il l'attrapa par la peau du dos dans sa gueule.

Et l'emmena comme ça dehors heureusement pour lui il n'y a personne ils sont tous occupé a étudier ou en cours il le posa au sol et.

Séverus – Lucas ne me refait jamais ça compris, pour cette fois je ne dirais rien à tes parents tu as de la chance !! Les yeux du tigre adulte exprimé de la colère.

Le petit tigre noir redevient blanc et baissa la tête honteux

Lucas – Oui tonton Séverus je voulais seulement jouer !! Dit il dans le langage de tigre puis releva la tête vers le grand fauve et se jeta sur lui.

Pensé de Séverus

Potter m'as appelé tonton non pas Harry Potter imbécile, mais Lucas Malfoy le fils de ton filleul rappel toi il se mit des claques dans son mental

Séverus fut surpris mais joua le jeu la boule de poils était rapide mais jeune donc le plus vieux des deux avait le dessus.

Vers 12h00 tout deux reprenne forme humaine Lucas tenez la main de Séverus quand il rentrèrent dans la grande salle l'adulte regarda le petit bout et dit.

Séverus – J'espère que tu te rends contre que tu viens de foutre ma réputation que j'ai battit depuis 16 ans de tyran en l'air petit diablotin !! Dit il avec un soupir ce qui fit sourire Lucas.

Il n'avait pas tord toute les tables avait vus le méchant maître des potions qui les tyrannise depuis des année tenir la main d'un petit garçon les filles elle était attendris par se geste de leurs professeur.

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à la table des gryffondor et stoppe las

Séverus – Miss je vous rend vôtre fils vous pourrez me le ramenez au cachot a 13h30 !! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse

Hermione – Merci beaucoup professeur mais vous n'aurez pas a le gardez toutes la journée le professeur Macgonagall prendra la relève a 15h00 !! Après c'est quelque mot échanger il laisse le petit garçon a sa mère et vas s'asseoir a la table des professeurs

Alors mon cœur tu t'es bien amusé avec tonton Séverus j'espère que tu ne las pas embêter !! Lucas hoche la tête vivement puis un sourire mystérieux apparaît sur son visage

Hermione assit Lucas sur le banc c'est a ce moment que Drago arriva de son cour de soin en créatures magique en pestant contre quelqu'un mais quand il voit sa petite amie et son fils un sourire apparut sur son visage.

Drago - Ah ma mione et mon petit loup vous êtes mes rayons de soleil !! Dit il en les embrassant chacun leurs tours Lucas tend ses petit bras vers son papa celui-ci le prit avec grand plaisir et le petit garçon fait un gros câlin a son papa.

Hermione – Assis toi Dray et raconte moi ce qui t'es arrivé me dit pas que Hagrid a remit les scrouts a pétard au programme scolaire comme même ? Dit elle intriguer de savoir

Ron – QUOI je croyais qu'il étaient mort ces sale bestioles ou alors ne me dit pas que c'est une accromentule qui s'appel Aragog !! Le serpentard regarda le gryffondor encore plus effrayé encore.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel alors que Lucas écoute la conversation très attentivement

Drago – Non il nous ramener en cour un très gros chien a trois tête très agressif il las nommé ….. !! Il eu pas eu le temps de finir que il entendit une petite voix dire.

Lucas – Ouffus a Hagid entil !! Les parents du petit bonhomme pâlir le demi géant avait emmener leurs petit loup au près de se dangereux animale.

Drago – Non c'est une blague j'espère il est inconscient ou quoi Lucas n'est qu'un bébé il vas m'entendre CELUI LAS !! Hermione réussi a le calmer avec quelques mots en disant que le cerbère est apprivoisé Le papa de Lucas le posa sur le banc et s'assit accoté de lui

Hermione coupa de la viande pour Lucas et des pâtes et lui mit dans son assiette et versa dans un petit verre du jus de citrouille Drago se leva pour rejoindre sa table sous le regard dessus de son fils qui fixa la table des serpentard.

Hermione – Lucas mon cœur mange allez !! Lucas sourit avec espièglerie et soudain on pus voir la table ou était installé les serpentard se traîner avec un raclement au sol et venir se coller a celle des gryffondor qui on juste eu le temps de se poussé avant de se faire percuter par la table.

Hermione regarda Lucas avec un froncement de sourcil celui ci sourit innocemment a sa maman et descendit du banc pour rejoindre son papa qui venait de s'asseoir à un banc qui venait d'apparaître à la table collé à l'autre et appela sa maman pour qu'elle viennent les rejoindre.

Lucas – Maman maman ien !! L'assiette que sa maman lui avait fais flotta jusqu'à lui ainsi que son jus de citrouille dans le petit verre.

Les professeur qui avait assisté a la scène était bouche bée tous sauf Rogue et Dumbledore

Qui avait regardé cela comme quelque chose de normal

Minerva Macgonagall – Ce petit a de grand pouvoir il sera un très grand sorcier plus tard il ne faut surtout pas que vous savez qui apprenne de quoi il est capable !! Séverus et Albus s'échangèrent un regard complice

Flitwick – Il sera a serdaigle plus tard j'en suis sur !! Chourave et Macgonagall lui lancèrent un regard noir.

Séverus – Je vais vous mettre tout de suite d'accord par ce que le petit Malfoy sera un parfait petit serpentard !! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse.

Mr Blanc – En tout cas la défense du mal sera un jeu d'enfant pour lui si il continue comme ça il est très doué !! Séverus le regarda et hocha la tête avec accord

Le début de l'après midi Lucas l'avait passé avec Séverus a jouer a cache cache en animagus dans le parc, a présent il était avec une vieille femme très hautaine qui lui avait dis de s'asseoir Lucas regarder la souris blanche dans un bocal en verre puis des hérisson dans une boite

Il devient animagus louveteau juste au moment ou Minerva retourna sa tête vers lui elle fit un bond de surprise alors que le petit loup agile sauta au sol et parcoura la classe en courant de long en largue sous le regard éberlué du professeur Macgonagall

Minerva – Au mon dieu au mon dieu par Merlin je dois rêver c'est sûrement cela !! Comme pour dire le contraire le petit loup aux yeux émeraude s'assit sur son arrière train

A 17h00 Drago vena cherchez son fils et trouva un professeur observant son fils avec surprise et perplexité

Drago – Lucas tu viens on vas a la maison merci professeur de vous êtes occupez de nôtre petit loup !! A ce mot elle sourit en comprenant que ils savent.

Minerva – Ce fut un plaisir monsieur Malfoy le petit loup a était adorable !! A ces mots Drago regarde son professeur avec un demie sourire elle est au courent de la condition d'animagus de Lucas celle-ci hocha la tête.

Le papa pris son fils par la main pour l'emmener voir Dumbledore au sujet de ses cauchemars qui dure depuis quelques jours.

Arriver dans le bas des escaliers devant la statue qui garde le bureau du directeur Drago prononce le mot de passe '' sorbet citron '' aussitôt la statue se déplace pour libéré le passage secret.

Le jeune homme monta une marche avec son fils dans les bras les escalier se mire en fonction

Et les emmena dans le couloir qui mène au bureau.

Le lendemain matin quand Hermione et Drago se réveille ils trouvèrent bizarre que leurs petit loup ne soit pas encore debout.

J'espère que ce chapitre vas vous plaire autant que les autres kiss + a tous

Et a très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir à tous et a toute merci a Chibigoku, Virginie, Touraz, Zaika, Thalys,naruto,misscerise,lilyp, Maëlys halliwelle,Lunicorne voici la suite, pleure plus chibigoku d'accord ?? Ci ma fic vous intéresse laissez moi une review s'il vous plait je sais quelle comporte de nombreuse fautes, justement je cherche un( une) beta reader pour aux minimum la correction de deux chapitre par semaines en commencent par le chapitre 1 et 2

Voila je vous laissent bonne lecture a bientôt

De Nouveau Pouvoir C H 8

Drago – Je pense qu'on devrait allez voir car ce n'est pas bon signe mione

Ils se lèves et se dirige vers le petit lit du jeune enfant et découvre leurs petits garçons avec un serpent.

Hermione – Au mon dieu qu'es ce que ce serpent fait avec mon bébé . . . . !! Elle fut surpri quand elle entendit Lucas parler le fourche langue.

La jeune maman et le papa se regarder éberlué

Drago – Oh putain de merde de Salazar j'avais oublier mais oui il parle fourche langue mais je pensais que ce dont aurais disparu !! Hermione le fusilla du regard.

Hermione – Dray ne jure pas et ne parle pas comme ça devant Lucas !! Celui-ci mit sa main devant sa bouche il avait oublier que le petit répéter, surtout ce qu'il ne fallait pas.

Lucas et le serpent de Séverus Rogue Mandrill observent les deux parents avec amusement

Lucas – Maman, Papa es faim !! Ils sortent de leurs stupeurs et la jeune femme fit apparaître un biberon de lait chaud qui ne resta pas dans les main de la jeune mère, longtemps il flotta jusqu'au bambin qui l'avait fixé avec insistance.

Drago – Lucas ……. Pff !! Il ne préféra rien dire son fils lui fit un énorme sourire l'air de dire j'ai gagné.

Quelqu'un entra par le portrait et il entende des pas qui vont en direction de leurs chambres

Puis la porte s'ouvre et la personne entre ? (Devinez lol)…… . .. ……. !!

Drago – Oh la vache tu m'as fait peur Sev j'ai crus pendant un instant que le vieux fou avait laissé rentré des mange mort attend qu'es ce que je raconte tu es un mange mort !! Le professeur Rogue fronça les sourcils en apercevant son serpent dan le lit du petit garçon

Lucas lui qui avait finis son bib regarde Séverus et lui fait un grand sourire et dit

Lucas – On on drill enir oir moi elle entil !! Quand Drago aperçut son parrain sourire à son fils celui-ci resta comme stupéfixier. (Traduction Tonton Drill venir voir moi elle gentil)

Séverus – Drago ne fait pas cette tête d'ahuris par ce que je souris !! Hermione regarde Drago et éclate de rire suivit de Lucas.

Mandrill – Je ssss dois ssss te ssss laissez ssss jeune Sssss serpent ssss

Lucas – Je ssss comprend ssss Drill ssss a ssss bientôt !! Le serpent hoche la tête pour lui dire au revoir.

Drago – Ouf faite qu'es ce que me vaut l'honneur de recevoir a nouveau mon parrain dans mes appartement !! Dit il d'un ton amusé il se prit un claque derrière la tête de sa petite copine.

Aïe quoi mais c'est vrai non ?celle ci lui lança un regard noir et celui-ci soupira

Séverus pointa le serpent qui venait vers lui d'une main avec un froncement de sourcil pour l'animal

Séverus – Je suis venue cherchez mon serpent voilas la raison je pense que Lucas las fait apparaître près de lui a son réveille ou qu'elle est venue toute seul !!

Drago – Elle c'est une femelle !! Séverus le regarda comme un parfait idiot

Hermione cacha un sourire en entendant son petit ami dire cette phrase et ce retient de lever les yeux au ciel.

Séverus pris le serpent d'une main délicatement et sort des appartements de son filleul

Après avoir dit.

Séverus – Je vous rappel que vous avez cours dans une demie heure et pas de chance c'est avec moi !! Dit il sarcastiquement (il est marrant non lol)

Quelques minutes après que le professeur de potion soit parti de leur appartement

La panique total pris l'appartement les deux parents courait partout dans l'appartement sous les éclats de rires de leurs jeune fils.

Drago – Et mione je crois que Lucas se moque de nous las !! Hermione lui sourit tout les deux prennent Lucas par surprise et le chatouille mais pas longtemps car c'est bien connu il ne faut pas chatouiller un bébé.

Après avoir laver Lucas Drago était revenue de la salle de bain trempée

Celui-ci l'avait arrosé magiquement.

Hermione – Di donc Dray tu n'avais pas pris une douche tout a l'heure !! Celle-ci ricana gentiment.

Lucas rigola au éclat son petit tour avait marché a merveille

Drago – Ah ah très drôle mione !! Dit il en posant son petit diablotin sur leurs lit pour l'habiller

Hermione – Je suppose que tu vas vouloir que je te mette ton tee shirt représentant un loup

Mais moi je veux que tu mette celui avec la petite souris rouge dit elle en lui enfilant !! Le jeune père fit une grimace en apercevant le nouveau cadeau de la mère de Hermione et son fils fixé l'animal dessus avec défit. (Elle a vraiment de drôle de goût la mère à Hermione)

Drago – Tu ne vas pas mettre cette chose à mon fils …. !! Il n'eu pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que le tee shirt devient une chemise noir avec un serpent argent broder sur la manche gauche et un lion jaune sur celle de droite et sur la poche de devant un dragon noir et rouge

Hermione haussa un sourcil réprobateur alors que Drago souriez à son petit loup

Drago – Laisse moi choisir ses autres vêtements !! Celle-ci haussa les épaules et laissa sa moitié prendre la relève.

Celui ci sortit une cape noire que Pansy avait offerte a Lucas ou derrière un dragon rouge est entrain de se mouvoir et celui également que Ron lui a offert un pantalon noir également avec broder sur une jambe un serpent argent sur toutes la longueur et des basket noir ou des lacet son de couleurs argenté les chaussette et le slip pareil

Hermione et Drago avait mangés vite fait un croissant et avaler un chocolat pour la jeune femme et un café pour le jeune homme.

Le papa habilla son petit garçon rapidement puis tous les trois ils quitte l'appartement pour allez au cours du professeur Rogue.

(Oui aujourd'hui tous le monde avait cours donc il devait emmener Lucas avec eux en cours)

Cours de potion (bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz pan bzz bzz morte)

Séverus – Es ce que l'un d'entre vous peux me dire qu'es ce qu'il manque dans la description que je vous et faites pour que la potion devienne valide ? Rogue regarda parmi les élèves aucun ne lever la main même pas Granger et pourtant il vus une main se lever.

Lucas – Est asdèle onon !! Dit il avec assurance en regardant son professeur ( traduction C'est de L'asphodèle tonton )

Séverus regarda le petit bonhomme impressionné puis se reprend rapidement

Séverus – Oui c'est un bonne réponse jeune homme effectivement l'asphodèle est essentiel pour que la potion marche 25 point pour serpentard et 25 également pour gryffondor

La maman et le papa regarde Lucas surpris comment c'est il cela mystère le cours se passa très bien les deux maison était satisfait de leurs travail respectif, a présent ils entraient dans la salle ou a lieu le cours de défense contre les forces du mal

Professeur Blanc – Bonjour tout le monde oh et je vois que aujourd'hui le petit Lucas est parmi nous !! Le bébé fit un énorme sourire au professeur.

Les élèves hochèrent la tête vivement et sourires à leur enseignant

Hermione –Lucas mon cœur tu t'assois las tient voila ton doudou !! Dit elle en sortant de son sac de cour une peluche en forme de lion.

M blanc – Vous n'aurez pas besoins de vos livre mettez vous par deux !! Le professeur fit disparaître les tables les élèves se mirent par deux.

Lucas se leva comme les autres et se mit loin des duels

Les duel commencer Lucas regardé de ses petit yeux les élèves se jeter des sorts mais ce qui n'avait pas vus c'était Goyle utiliser un sort contre lui et quand il vus le sort se diriger vers il

Disparu pour réapparaître accoté de sa maman ………………… !!

Le prof ainsi que les élèves le dévisage surpris (qu'es ce que a fait Lucas a votre avis !! lol)

Merci a tous ce qui me laisse une review ses très encourageant gros bisous a tous et une léchouille de mon shibi


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou c'est encore moi oui je sais j'avais pas de nouveau chapitre mais bon ce soir j'ai envie de vous faire plaisir , chibigoku j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre et merci a tous mes revieweur fidèle

Ouf faite je cherche toujours quelqu'un pour corriger mes nombreuse fautes !!

Dans ce chapitre celas annonceras la fin de mai et aussi clôturera la fin de l'année et dans les prochain chapitre débutera la vie de famille au milieu de cette guerre

Et maintenant Bonne Lecture

La Fin de L'année C H 9

Drago jette un regard meurtrier vers l'attaquant de son fils et s'assure avec un autre regard que Lucas est en sécurité dans les bras de sa jeune maman.

Celle-ci regardé son petit loup avec de l'inquiétude et de l'étonnement

Drago – Toi espèce d'abrutit je t'interdit de faire du mal a mon fils tas d'idiotie !! Dit il en l'attrapant parle col de sa chemise mais quelqu'un l'obligea a lâcher Goyle.

Quand il vit la personne qui l'avait obliger de lâcher cette immondice il fit un rictus

Ron – Et la fouine il n'en vaut pas la peine !!Dit il en lui posant une main sur l'épaule

Hermione qui avait entendu le surnom leva les yeux au ciel et Lucas comme ci il avait compris ricana gentiment.

Drago – Oui tu as raison la belette cette bouse de dragon pourris n'en vaut vraiment pas le coup ainsi que l'autre big tas de fiente !! Dit il en pointant avec sa tête crab

Professeur blanc – Mr Goyle vous saurez collez avec le professeur Rogue jusqu'à la fin de cette année et a la fin du cour vous viendrez avec moi voir le directeur !! Dit il avec calme et une voix forte.

Le mois de mai laisse la place a Juin Lucas a 10 mois il marche parfaitement et parle assez bien pour un enfant de son âge il mesure 45cm.

Hermione – Reviens ici Lucas on vas être en retard pour le repas du midi !! Dit elle les mains sur les hanches

Celui-ci se planque derrière un arbre et se penche pour que sa mère l'aperçoive

Lucas – Attape moi maman nana !! Dit il avec espièglerie

Un jeune homme arrive à leurs rencontres avec le regard inquiet

Drago – Qu'est ce que vous faites je vous attends depuis un quart d'heure !! Dit il irrité

Hermione – J'essaye de convaincre se petit loup d'allez mangez !! Dit elle découragé

Drago – Laisse moi essayer vas y je le ramène tout de suite !! Celle-ci haussa les épaules et laissa donc Drago se charger de ramener Lucas

Lucas allez tu viens mangez et de suite je ne le répéterai pas bonhomme !! Lucas fit la moue

Et prit la main de son papa.

Dans la grande salle qui a bien changé depuis le début de l'année la table des Serdaigle et la table des Poufssoufle se sont coller l'une à l'autre ainsi que celles des Gryffondor et Serpentard aux au début cela avait plus que surpris tout le monde maintenant c'est naturel.

Ginny – Ah vous voilà alors Lucas tu n'avais pas envies de venir manger bonhomme !!

Celui- ci secoua la tête positivement et repoussa son assiette qui vient d'apparaître avec des légumes dedans ainsi que de la viande.

Lucas – Pas faim !! Dit il en croisant les bras

Drago – Je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu ne veux pas manger petit loup !! Dit il en le regardant curieusement

Hermione – Et si on t'autorise à changer le plat es ce que tu mangeras !! Lucas secoua la tête négativement celle-ci soupira et n'essaya même pas de le forcer se rappelant ce qu'il avait fait

Il y a une semaine.

Flash back

Hermione – Lucas mon coeur il faut manger allez ouvre la bouche !! Le bébé regarde sa mère et secoue sa tête négativement

Celle-ci approche comme même une cuillère de nourriture des lèvres du jeune enfant celui-ci attrapa la cuillère ainsi que le contenus de son assiette magiquement et la fit flotter dans la salle jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte dans la grande salle et se vider dehors

Lucas – Pour oiseaux !! Dit il avec assurance faisant éclaté de rires toutes les élèves de Poudlard.

Drago – Non Lucas ce n'est pas bien c'était ton repas !! Dit le jeune père mélanger entre l'amusement et l'éducation après tout lui n'avait pas était élever comme cela.

Chez les Malfoy l'enfant devait toujours obéir ne pas montrer ses sentiment (honte, peur, faiblesse) être le meilleur arrogant détester les moldus ne jamais être pris dans les bras de son père alors que lui Drago faisait tout le contraire avec son petit garçon de 10 mois.

Hermione – Bon très bien j'ai compris tu n'as pas faim !! Dit elle un regard compréhensible sur le visage

Lucas – Oui maman !!

Puis 10 minutes après il avait quitté la grande salle

Fin du flash back

Séverus – Je viens cherchez Lucas comme promis vous le récupèrerai après vos cours avec moi c'est vôtre dernier cours ci je me trompe et puis Evana doit venir donc nous iront nous balader avec le petit !! Drago le regarda le sourire au lèvres il a hâte de la revoir elle est sa tante adoré.

Drago – Dit lui bonjour de ma part a tante Eva d'accord !! Séverus hocha la tête et prend Lucas dans ses bras ce dernier ne protesta même pas.

Hermione –Oh attendez voici son doudou !! Dit elle tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de son tout petit garçon

Séverus sortis de la grande salle sous le regard malicieux de Dumbledore et des sourires hypocrites de ses collègues.

Il était dans ses appartements quand une chouette noir les yeux cerclé de blanc entra qui auparavant s'appeler Hedwige et était toutes blanches mais maintenant porte le nom de Hélyate (je sais je n'en ai pas parle avant)

Celle-ci est devenu la chouette de Granger et Malfoy le professeur haussa un sourcil surpris

Qu'es ce que la jeune mère avait encore oublié de lui dire par Salazar.

Parrain c'est ton filleul

Tu dois être surpris de recevoir un bout de parchemin de ma part c'est par ce que je voulais te prévenir je ne l'ai pas dit a Hermione car elle ne le lâcherai plus d'une semelle enfin bref j'ai reçu ce ci hier soir.

Je crois que Lucas est Hermione sont en très grand danger j'ai peur pour eux lit cette lettre et répond moi par une autre.

Merci d'avance Drago.

Séverus fronça les sourcil puis regarda Lucas en grand concert de sifflement avec Mandrill

Il déplia l'autre rouleau de parchemin et lit.

Chère Drago

Je ne te laisse pas le choix vient nous rejoindre de toi-même autrement le pire arrivera vois tu mon chère neveux le maître a décidé d'être indulgent avec toi même après ta trahison a notre maître

Car ton gosse intéresse beaucoup le seigneur des ténèbres il sera prêt a tout pour l'avoir crois moi il a même dit que ta sang de bourbe est accepté ci il le faut vraiment.

Si tu refuse cela veut dire que tu es contre nous alors dans ce cas le seigneur a dit la mère du gamin moura ainsi que ton môme veux tu vraiment qu'il connaissent un destin funeste

Bon je te laisse neveu réfléchi bien Bella

Séverus releva la tête du parchemin et soupira donc Voldemort est intéressé par Lucas ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle tout au contraire.

Séverus s'assit et pose sur sa table de salon un bout de parchemin et une plume avec un encrier saisit celle-ci et écrit.

Drago c'est moi

Tu as raison cette lettre est très inquiètente je pense que vous devrez être prudent jusqu'à que

Tu sais qui disparaissent parle en a Granger mais pour l'instant je te demande de rester sur tes gardes

Si tu vois un rat suspect amène le moi car je pense qu'il a envoyé un espion à Poudlard

Signé Celui qui prend toujours ta sécurité et celle de ta famille a coeur

Le professeur Rogue attacha le bout de parchemin à la patte de Hélyate et la regarda s'envoler en direction du dortoir des préfets de dernière année et rentrer par une fenêtre qui se referma aussitôt.

A ce moment arriva par poudre de cheminette une femme à la chevelure couleur feu des yeux bleue très claire et assez grande qui doit avoir la trentaine pas plus.

Evana Derecheco - (les fans d'alias auront sûrement tilter lol) Bonjour Sev je m'inquiété pour toi pas une seule visite depuis 1 mois je suis ta femme je te rappel monsieur ……. !! Elle ne finit pas sa phrase que un petit blondinet courus vers elle les bras ouvert.

Evana – Qui est tu bonhomme !! Dit l'épouse du maître des potions.

Lucas – Lucas lafoye jour !! Dit il droit et avec certitude en entendant comment Lucas avait articuler Malfoy Séverus pouffa et il se reçut un regard noir de sa femme.

Séverus – Non ce n'est pas Lafoy mais Malfoy, ma douce Eva je te présente le petit dernier des Malfoy Lucas !! Sa femme le regarda surpris pourquoi Narcissa ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle

Etait enceinte Lily elle lui avait annoncer aussitôt la venus de Harry d'ailleurs elle est sa marraine.

Séverus lisait dans l'esprit de sa femme comme dans un livre ouvert et s'empêcha en toussent poliment d'éclater de rire.

Evana – Je n'était pas au courent de la naissance du petit Narcissa ne me las pas dit !!

Séverus – Elle n'aurait pas pus car vois tu ce n'est pas son fils, il faut que je te dise quelque chose attend deux minute '' Assurdiato '' !! Il mit mis des protections sur son appartement contre les oreilles indiscrète et pour ne pas quelqu'un entende leurs conversations et lui révéla tout. (Pas devant Lucas bien sur qu'il envoya jouer dans sa chambre avec Mandry)

Evana – Tu aurais pus me prévenir comme même bon maintenant au moins je suis au courent !! Dit elle encore troubler par cette révélation c'est a ce moment que Lucas revient suivis de Mandry.

Lucas – TaTy moi pipi pipi !! Dit le petit garçon en se tortillant.

Lucas avait le visage tout décomposer il n'avait pas réussis a se retenir pourtant il le voulait pour demander le pot.

Evana – Viens la mon petit ange ce n'est rien ne sois pas triste je vais te changer suis moi !! Elle prit le bonhomme dans ses bras et l'emmena en prenant au passage le sac à langer.

Elle revient cinq minute après avec le petit garçon qui souriez a nouveau

Séverus – Bon on y vas Eva tu crois que tu pourras transplaner avec Lucas !! La Russe leva les yeux au ciel.

Evana – Tu crois que je faisais comment avec vallerina, Orion, Melvina !! Dit elle amusée

Séverus soupira mais ne rajouta rien Evana avait déjà préparer de la poudre de cheminette ainsi que pris le petit dans ses bras et le sac a langer

Séverus – Ou vas t'on ma douce oh attend il faut …..!! Celle-ci lui sourit et le professeur lui rendit son sourire Lucas avait réussis a changé d'apparence tout seul il a les cheveux couleur feu et les yeux bleue nuancé de vert.

La Russe fait un sourire moqueur à son mari

Evana – Sur le chemin de traverse de Russie je veux offrir a Lucas un animal ou peut être deux spécial

Elle entre avec le bambin dans les bras dans le conduis de cheminée et ''chemin de traverse Russe '' !! La femme sortie d'un conduit de cheminée.

Et quelque seconde après arrive son homme puis tout les trois parte explorer les magasins au grand dam du professeur puis il entre dans une boutique d'animaux magique

Le petit bonhomme de 10 mois ne savais pas ou donner de la tête il y en a partout même des dragon nain sont dans cette boutique Evana emmena Lucas devant un animal un chat blanc qui sous les yeux ébahis du petit garçon deviens une panthère blanche, un loup, un aigle, un cheval etc. ….

Vendeur – Est ce que vous le prendrez ce petit klitzull serait enfin content de trouver un maître.

Evana – Oui nous le prenons avez-vous aussi un mâle comme le serpent que je vous ai acheter il y a trois ans

Vendeur – A la petite femelle des glaces le mâle lui est noir avec des striures rouge oui il m'en reste deux l'un avec un sale caractère mais une fois que son maître a réussis a se faire accepter il ferait tout pour son maître il a refuser trois maître et l'autre est très protecteur.

Lucas tend ses main devant lui pour caresser celui qui a un sale caractère et la surprise du vendeur commença a parler fourche langue.

Lucas – jours ssss Fire ssssss je sssss suis ssssss Lucas sssss !!

Serpent des glaces – Tu sss es sss un parleur ssss jeune ssss sorcier sssss !!

Lucas – Oui sss Fire sss accepte ssss tu d'être ssss mon ss serpent sss a moi sss ?

Pour toute réponse le serpent monta sur la main tendue du bambin et susurra

Fire – Oui ss merci sssss je veux ssss bien sssss et si tu ssss veux sss m'appeler sss Fire sss se saura sss mon prénom sss alors sss !!

Une heure et demie après ils sont de retour dans les appartement du directeur de serpentard

Dans trente minute il aurait cours Lucas était redevenue lui-même maintenant il réfléchissez pour un nom pour son klitzull qui était devenue un petit chaton blanc

Fire – Maître qui est cette superbe femelle !! Lucas tourna sa tête dans la direction de son serpent et dit.

Lucas – Fire ssss je te présente sssss Mandry ssss !!

Fire – Enchanté ssss !!

Lucas – Je sais Imba !! La russe le regarda surprise

Evana – Tu veux sûrement dire Simba !! Lucas inclina la tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui

Les trente minute passe vite Lucas avait laissé avec Evana a l'appartement de Séverus ses animaux malgré les protestation de Fire qui changea bien vite d'avis en regardant Mandry

Cours de potion Serpentard, Gryffondor de septième année

Séverus – Ne traînez pas Entrez il ne vous reste plus que trois semaine pour révisez je vous le rappel c'est pour ça que pendant c'est une heure nous allons reprendre quelques potion que vous devez a tout pris connaître pour les aspic !! Dit il d'une voix doucereuse

Hermione- Viens Lucas mon cœur tu t'es bien amusé !! Le petit garçon hocha la tête vivement

Hermione prit son petit garçon dans ses bras et l'installa sur une chaise et accoté d'elle

Lucas – Tati entil offert a moi des adeau !! Dit il avec un grand sourire

En passant devant la table ou venez de s'asseoir son fils et sa petite amie le jeune homme s'arrêta et dit

Drago – J'espère que tu n'as pas fait de bêtise petit loup !! Dit il en cherchant une faille dans les yeux de son garçon

Lucas – Non papa Lucas entil !! Séverus se retourna vers Drago et dit

Séverus – Si monsieur Malfoy voulez bien rejoindre sa place je pourrez commencer enfin le cours !! Dit il sarcastiquement.

(Je sais je passe beaucoup de passage désolé) Les élèves étaient tous concentrés dans les révisions pour les aspics pendant les trois semaines qui suivirent.

Puis ils passent enfin les aspics Hermione, Ron, Drago, Pansy, Parvati, Dean, Seamus, Neville

Ce soir a la fin de leurs dernière épreuve il font la fête dans la grande salle un balle de fin d'année a était organisez et tous le monde est présent.

Toutes les jeune filles et jeunes femmes dans la salle était resplendissante, les jeunes hommes sont en costume montré leurs élégance et danser avec leurs compagnes

Drago – Eh ben ça alors dire que dans quelque jours on sera libre de faire ce qu'on veut il vas nous falloir une maison et…. !! Hermione le coupa dans son élan en l'embrassant

Lucas s'amusé comme un petit fou avec Simba qui avait pris l'apparence d'un serpent

Et jouer avec Fire.

Ron – Je suis sure que a présent ce chère Voldy vas nous cherchez !! Tous hochent la tête

Pansy – Et toit Rony qu'est ce que tu compte faire dans l'avenir proche !! Ron ne comprit pas la perche tendue.

Elle se pencha et lui chuchota à l'oreille c'est quelque mots

Pansy – Ron je suis enceinte !! Ron resta bouche bée devant cette révélation

Drago – Et qu'es ce que il t'arrive la belette tu as vus un détracqueur ou quoi !! Hermione fixa méchamment son petit ami puis soupira de résignation.

Hermione – Qu'es ce que Pansy t'as dit Ron ? dit elle avec patience

Ron – Je je vais être papa !! Tous ses amies se retourne vers eux.

Tout le monde s'amusa jusqu'au petit matin il est 4 h30 du matin quand tout le monde a regagné leurs salle commune ou autre pour les préfets leurs départ définitif de Poudlard

Et prévus ce soir à 18h00.

Vers 11h30 et demie se matin las tout les élèves était présent pour leurs dernier repas a Poudlard

Dumbledore – Voila le dernier repas de cette année que nous prendrons tous ensembles et pour certain d'entre vous le tout dernier de leurs vie dans ce château en temps que élèves

Je souhaite bonne chance à tous ceux qui ne reviendrons pas l'année prochaine et rentre dans le monde du travail

Voilà le chapitre 9 est enfin finis a bientôt pour la suite Merci kiss+ a tous je ne mettrais pas la suite avant la fin de la semaines


End file.
